Always be
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Eles acreditavam não merecer aquilo tudo, vidas que se entrelaçam e destinos que se unem. Mas amor é o tesouro que brilha no fim do arco-íris, pra todos que se arriscam a buscá-lo.
1. Yohji e Ken

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Always be...  
**Sinopse**: Eles acreditavam não merecer aquilo tudo, vidas que se entrelaçam e destinos que se unem. Mas amor é o tesouro que brilha no fim do arco-íris, pra todos que se arriscam a buscá-lo.  
**Fandom**: Weiss Kreuz Kapitel  
**Ship**: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi, POxPO  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: romance, angust (muito leve)  
**Formato**: Parte 01 de 03  
**Observação**: RA, fic baseada no ambiente criado pela Freya de Niord, menção a m-preg (por mais que eu odeie)

* * *

**Always be...  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte I  
****Yohji e Ken**

Ora, e não é que estava um dia maravilhoso? Um dia maravilhoso para uma pessoa maravilhosa. Nada mais merecido do que isso, eu sabia.

Traguei o cigarro tentando disfarçar meus pensamentos. Não consegui. Que merda de velho sentimental estou me tornando! Hum... vamos corrigir essa frase, eu não sou um velho! Não ainda...

Ta certo, passei dos quarenta, admito. Mas isso só me deixa na idade perfeita pra curtir de verdade, sem as loucuras da juventude. Sou um _sábio experiente_.

Kuso. Deixa o Ken ouvir isso. Ele vai rir da minha cara e me chamar de nostálgico. Ele pode. O maldito está envelhecendo, obviamente, assim como eu, só que consegue manter o corpo em forma!

Eu até conseguiria, mas teria de acordar todo dia às seis da manhã pra ir correr, parar de beber e de fumar só pra ficar em forma... fala sério! Ken não vive.

Hum... ta certo, ele vive. Vive uma vidinha chata e sem graça que... espera, vou corrigir essa frase outra vez: ninguém pode viver uma vidinha chata ao meu lado. Isso é inquestionável. A vida de meu amado jogador pode ser saudável, esportiva, etc, etc, etc, mas com certeza não é sem graça.

Ele só me irrita um pouco quando começa a me provocar, dizendo que é um quarentão sarado, com tudo em cima, enquanto eu tenho essa 'barriguinha de chope'. Barriguinha de chope! Alguém consegue imaginar isso?

Tenho porra nenhuma! Quando estou de bom humor levo na brincadeira. Mas quando Ken me pega naqueles instantes trágicos após o ultimo cigarro do maço... Há, eu ponho ele no devido lugar com um: "essa barriga é pelo filho que pari pra você".

Isso sempre funciona. A cena termina com Ken me pedindo desculpas e saindo de fininho. Só que eu não faço isso sempre. Não sou tão sacana assim.

É...

Nosso filho. Kenji Hidaka. Quem diria que isso seria possível.

A vida é engraçada. Quando entrei pra Weiss, eu tinha um objetivo. Queria... esquecer... abandonar... deixar pra trás... talvez, algo que nunca admiti pra mim mesmo, morrer. Era uma espécie de castigo, por ter sobrevivido. Ter sobrevivido às custas de Asuka.

Eu nunca pensei que poderia me perdoar. Em minha mente não tinha o direito de usufruir da minha própria vida. Sentia como se estivesse manchado de sangue, maculado não pela vida desregrada, mas por me achar indigno de tamanho sacrifício.

Me afundava cada vez mais, porque nunca teria coragem de acabar com minha própria vida. Achei que me tornar um justiceiro e agir como se nada pudesse me atingir seria o suficiente, e que mais cedo ou mais tarde tudo teria um fim. Um grande e definitivo fim.

Era como se, inconscientemente, pedisse socorro. Mas ninguém parecia ver minha mão estendida. Até Ken acontecer.

É... um dia fui atropelado por um caminhão chamado Ken Hidaka e tudo, enfim, começou. Minha vida verdadeiramente começou.

A convivência me trouxe muito mais do que paixão, trouxe amor, trouxe carinho, respeito e preocupação. E mesmo assim eu ainda vivia por um fio. Cada dia de felicidade ao lado dele aumentava minha crença de que não merecia nada daquilo.

Tudo poderia ter sido de Asuka, e era meu. Porque a troca injusta ceifara-lhe a vida e permitira que eu continuasse. E continuando, não apenas vivi, mas aprendi.

Aprendi a valorizar o que eu tinha, ao invés de me punir por ter sobrevivido. Amadureci o suficiente para aceitar o presente que Asuka me ofertara. Compreendi o quanto havia desperdiçado em uma auto-punição que não me levaria a lugar nenhum.

Se eu tivesse morrido naquele dia, ao invés de Asuka, não teria encontrado Ken. Não teria conhecido o amor. Não haveria Aya nem Omi...

Nem Kenji.

Hoje não troco isso por nada. Agradeço, com todas as minhas forças, o sacrifício de Asuka, pois pude ter algo que nunca me julguei merecedor: uma família. Posso envelhecer ao lado de Ken, posso ver meu filho se tornar um homem.

Venci todas as provas, derrotei todos os inimigos, libertei-me de toda a culpa. Sinto como se tivesse chegado ao fim do arco-íris e encontrado o tesouro. Não moedas e jóias, mas algo muito mais valioso. Algo que nenhum dinheiro do mundo pode comprar.

Falo de sorrisos, olhares, risadas e toques. Falo de momentos inesquecíveis. Momentos de dor e tristeza. Momentos de alegria, felicidade. Momentos ao lado das pessoas que aprendi a amar, que adotei como minha família.

Hoje entendo que passado é passado e deve...

Meus pensamentos se interromperam pelo som de passos. Olhei pra trás e vi Ken apressado, quase correndo em minha direção.

– Ei, Yotan! – gritou pra mim – O que você está fazendo aí? Estamos esperando você!

Sorri pra ele e joguei o cigarro fora.

– Está na hora?

Ken sorriu e balançou a cabeça:

– Hn. Vim te chamar...

Só então notei que estava sozinho por ali. Quem diria... me perdi feio nas recordações. Quis prolongar a sensação de bem estar por alguns ínfimos segundos:

– Aya não voou no pescoço de Kenji? – só de imaginar a cena eu poderia rolar pelo chão de tanto rir. Meu filho é tão sem noção quanto um dos pais... e não é de mim que estou falando.

No mesmo instante o sorriso de Ken esmaeceu um pouco:

– Claro que não! Imagina se eu ia deixar ele fazer isso.

Há! Eu ia mesmo rolar pelo chão. Claro que Aya não enforcou o meu filho. E não é porque tenha medo de Ken. Mas, por mais sem noção que Kenji possa ser, _tio_ Aya tem um carinho muito grande pelo moleque. E, assim como seus pais, perdoa todas as cabeçadas que o Kenji dá.

Isso inclui aparecer com _aqueles_ trajes no dia de hoje. O dia mais especial para todos nós. Principalmente para Aya e Omi.

– É... – suspirei – Kenji não quis mesmo usar o terno que alugamos.

– Deu tanto trabalho escolher. – o bico que Ken fez foi adorável. Certas coisas não mudam nem com a idade. E eu não _quero_ que mudem.

– Ora, estamos perdendo tempo, Yohji! Anda logo!

Ele deu meia volta e foi se afastando. Eu ia dar um passo, quando senti o coração disparar. Que porra! Estava ficando nervoso. Quase em pânico. Se eu estava assim, imagina Aya e Omi! Desejei ardentemente que nenhum dos dois desmaiasse... _ainda_. Seria ótimo ter a câmera na mão pra flagrar o Aya fazendo aquele papelão! O nosso ruivo frio e insensível, se rendendo aos encantos da filha, Saiyuri, que se tornara uma graça de mulher. Algumas coisas não mudam, mas outras...

Era melhor parar de enrolar ou começaria a viajar no passado outra vez. Tinha que me controlar e tentar não ficar tão nervoso. Olhei de Ken para a igreja e engoli em seco.

Que começasse logo aquele casamento!

Continua...

* * *

**N/A:** Presente feito de todo coração pra Evil Kitsune, minha querida amiga e mestra suprema. Rsrsrsrsrsrsrs. Era pra ser uma fic boa, mas minha criatividade entrou em greve, gomen moça!

**Por isso, e por ter te deixado na mão.**

_Capa dessa fic on em meu profile._


	2. Kenji e Saiyuri

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Always be...  
**Sinopse**: Eles acreditavam não merecer aquilo tudo, vidas que se entrelaçam e destinos que se unem. Mas amor é o tesouro que brilha no fim do arco-íris, pra todos que se arriscam a buscá-lo.  
**Fandom**: Weiss Kreuz Kapitel  
**Ship**: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi, POxPO  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: romance, angust (muito leve)  
**Formato**: Parte 02 de 03  
**Observação**: RA, fic baseada no ambiente criado pela Freya de Niord, menção a m-preg (por mais que eu odeie)

* * *

**Always be...  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte II  
****Kenji e Saiyuri**

Céus! A cara que o tio Aya fez quando cheguei à igreja foi impagável! Assustadora, admito, mas _impagável_! Pensei que ele daria um salto mortal e grudaria na minha garganta. He, he, he.

A culpa era minha e da minha roupa. O item _menos_ chamativo em meus trajes era a coleira em meu pescoço, diga-se de passagem. Ainda bem que no último instante desisti da saía de babados e vesti a bermuda de listras vermelhas... isso sem comentar o nova cor dos meus cabelos. Eu deixara a franja longa no tom castanho natural, e descolorira a parte detrás, num degrade que variava do loiro ao platinado. _Chocante_! E chamativo...

Fiz o sinal da vitória pra tio Aya e arrumei o violão no ombro. É, ali estava eu. Porra, me sentia um pouco triste, porque uma infeliz coincidência me fizera tomar uma decisão difícil. Decisão da qual não arrependo nem um pouco, afinal tratava-se da Yuri-chan, minha querida Saiyuri. Eu não hesitara nem um segundo antes de largar tudo para realizar o sonho dela.

Desde criança, quando eu decidira que queria ser músico e tocar contra-baixo em uma manda de sucesso, Saiyuri me apoiara. E eu prometera que no dia de seu casamento, tocaria a valsa da noiva em meu violão.

E ali estava eu, pra cumprir minha palavra.

Não podia acreditar que Saiyuri ia mesmo se casar! Que correria foram os últimos meses. A vi ficar doidinha, acertando tudo, deixando tio Aya e tio Omi quase carecas de tanta coisa pra decidir. Ufa, casar dava trabalho! Não entendo por que ela não juntou os trapos com o carinha.

Se tio Aya pudesse ler meus pensamentos, com certeza ia fazer mais do que me esganar. He, he, he.

Enfim, eu não estava triste porque Yuri-chan se casaria. Pelo contrário! Eu comemorava por ela, por encontrar o homem certo. Aí dele se a fizer sofrer... tio Aya e tio Omi o fariam em pedacinhos. Teriam ajuda de meus pais, evidentemente. E a minha. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha feito o que meus pais já fizeram.

É. Eles acham que a gente não sabe. Mas Saiyuri e eu sabemos. Descobrimos há muito tempo atrás, que a profissão dos quatro não era nada convencional. Só de pensar em tudo o que já fizeram, tudo o que já sofreram...

O olhar de Yohji otou-san e de Ken otou-san é tão diferente do olhar dos outros pais. Há momentos em que percebo tanta dor.

Agora eles já não são mais os mesmos. Restou apenas a Koneko no Sumu Ie, a floricultura em que Yuri-chan e eu crescemos. E basta de coisas perigosas.

Bem, eu estava feliz por Saiyuri, e apenas um pouco chateado por ser um azarado. A banda da qual fazia parte começava a crescer, se apresentar em locais melhores. A gente tinha recebido um telefonema de última hora marcando uma audiência com o dono da Pengo, uma das maiores produtoras independentes de Tokyo!

Pena que a audiência foi marcada pro mesmo dia do casamento da Yuri-chan. Tive que dizer aos meus amigos que não participaria da audiência, e deixei a vaga livre pra que encontrassem um outro baixista. Eles não podiam perder a chance!

Tínhamos começado do nada juntos. E agora eu teria de recomeçar sozinho, em outra banda. Paciência. A vida tem dessas coisas. Era apenas o começo da caminhada. Eu sabia que conseguiria chegar ao fim do arco-íris, e o sucesso esperava por mim. Queria deixar meus pais, que sempre apoiavam minhas loucuras, e meus tios orgulhosos. E a Saiyuri também!

Ela era minha irmãzinha do coração. E merecia toda felicidade do mundo.

Foi então que fizeram um sinal pra mim, e respirei fundo. Era hora do casamento começar. Eu ia tocar a primeira música em meu violão. A melodia ecoou na igreja. Era uma linda canção. Pedido da Saiyuri, pra variar.

Saiyuri... minha irmãzinha, linda como um flor, dona de um grande coração e de um gênio terrível. Combinação bombástica! Eu sei o que digo: cresci com essa dinamitezinha...

Um segundo depois de começar a tocar, notei o alvoroço no fundo da igreja. Ora! Meu coração deu um salto no peito e eu quase gritei. _Quase_. Se faço isso tio Aya arranca o loiro do meu cabelo só com um _olhar_... e deu trabalho descolorir.

O motivo do meu espanto foi único: aqueles safados! Aqueles malditos e _incríveis_ amigos! Ali estavam eles, os quatro, se acomodando nos últimos bancos, com roupas tão indiscretas quanto as minhas, e cabelos ainda mais chamativos.

Desgraçados! O que estavam fazendo ali? Porque não estavam na audiência? Haviam jogado a chance fora por minha causa? Como se lessem minha dúvida, eles fizeram o sinal da vitória e sorriram pra mim. Entendi tudo. Me mostravam que preferiram estar ali, comigo, e que nunca me substituiriam. Que idiotas! Que... que... oh, amigos inigualáveis eu tenho!

Desviei os olhos pra conter a emoção. Não queria começar a chorar ali, ia pegar mal! E quem disse que adiantou? Com essa de viajar perdi a noção do tempo. Saiyuri estava entrando na igreja. Céus... estava tão linda e irradiava felicidade! Foi soberbo.

Kuso. Minha maquiagem pesada ia pro saco... mas que se fodesse. Depois eu faria tudo outra vez.

oOo

Por todos os deuses. Eu não acreditei quando a encarregada da agência me disse que estava _tudo_ certo. Tudo certo: o vestido, os arranjos da igreja, o buffê, os preparativos da lua-de-mel. Foi a primeira vez em meses que pude sentar e _respirar_.

Yoshi, yoshi!!

Estou exagerando. As coisas poderiam ter sido bem piores, se Omi otou-san não fosse a pessoa incrível que é. Ele me ajudou todos os dias, deu sua opinião e graças a ele meu casamento seria perfeito!

Não só a ele, mas a Aya otou-san e os tios Yohji e Ken. Minha família!

Sei que tenho sido uma diabinha na vida deles, mas é o meu jeito. Oh, minha vida é tão perfeita! Tenho lembranças incríveis. A maioria relacionada a Aya otou-san. Crescer não é fácil, mas acho que _deixar crescer_ é muito pior, porque nossos pais _sempre_ têm essa dificuldade.

Lembro o dia que cheguei em casa, depois de cortar meus fios ruivos e deixá-los tão curtos quanto os de tio Ken. Oh, pensei que Aya otou-san teria um enfarto. Mas foi preciso. Eu estava cansada da forma como me tratavam. Estava cansada de ser a _princesinha_.

Queria que me vissem como mulher, como Saiyuri Tsukiyono Fujimiya. E eles entenderam a mensagem.

Eles são bons nisso. Em _entender_. Como naquela vez, em que ainda eram... eram... pessoas que sujavam suas mãos com o sangue de criminosos. Meu pai foi ferido. Aya otou-san se machucou para salvar Omi otou-san. Kenji e eu estávamos escondidos, e presenciamos quando retornaram pra casa. Oh, todo aquele sangue...

No outro dia, um único olhar que enviei para Omi otou-san foi o suficiente. Ele sabia que eu sabia. E estava terminado. Nunca mais os quatro saíram juntos, vestindo aquelas roupas, achando que Kenji e eu dormíamos.

Depois disso restou apenas a Koneko. E foi suficiente para nós seis.

A floricultura guarda as preciosas lembranças de minha infância, e eu quero que seja assim. Quero que nada mude. Mesmo que esteja me casando hoje, não é como se fosse abandonar as pessoas que amo.

Foi isso que disse a Kenji. Ele é tão inseguro... e por mais que se ache esperto, é tão inocente quanto tio Ken. Acho que todos já perceberam o jeito que Kenji olha praquele guitarrista da banda. Na verdade, os olhares são correspondidos. Até tio Yohji e tio Ken já notaram.

Dói um pouco me afastar disso tudo. Porque encontrei o homem que me fará feliz e que quero pra ser o pai dos meus filhos. Graças a um cientista brasileiro, a ameaça que pairava sobre a humanidade foi erradicada. As coisas voltaram a sua ordem natural, e hoje as mulheres voltaram a engravidar.

Posso gerar meus próprios filhos! Me sinto tão feliz! Vou dar netos a meus pais. Mas só depois que terminar a faculdade. Kenji pode ter abandonado o curso, mas quero seguir até o fim. Não que eu seja dedicada aos estudos, na verdade, os professores quase tinham que me amarrar pra me manter na sala de aula. Omi otou-san foi chamado à escola mais vezes do que gostaria. E em nenhuma delas foi pra ouvir elogios a meu respeito...

Eu nunca participei de clubes, nem fui de tirar notas altas. Sou do tipo que não leva desaforo pra casa, nem de professor. Ora, é o meu gênio. O que posso fazer? Sei que meus pais não me amam menos por isso.

Eles são os pais perfeitos! Não tentam viver por mim. Eles me deram as asas e me deixaram livre pra escolher por onde voar. Sei que não é fácil, mas me amam o suficiente para só desejar a minha felicidade.

Oh. Ouço a música que Kenji está tocando pra mim! Incrivelmente não me sinto nervosa. Apenas ansiosa. É o meu dia! O dia em que todos estão torcendo por mim! Não vou chorar, essa parte deixo pra Kenji. Só vou dar o meu melhor, por aqueles que amo.

Aperto o buquê em minhas mãos. Rosas e frésias. Incomum, eu sei. Só que nunca gostei de coisas comuns... sou daquelas que não acreditam no tesouro do fim do arco-íris. Pessoas como eu sabem que o tesouro está bem diante de nossos olhos. Dentro do coração de cada um que nos é especial. Os seres que amamos...

Continua...

* * *

**N/A**: Eu ia fazer uma fic do ponto de vista dos Weiss apenas. Não ia me aprofundar nos filhos deles. Aí a Nii-chan me falou que queria ver o Kenji de novo, e vê-lo adulto. Então pensei em encaixar a Saiyuri e o Kenji aqui. E transformá-lo num j-rocker! Huahauhauhauahau!

Listras vermelhas porque **vermelho é cor de macho!** Ò.ó9 Wakkata?


	3. Aya e Omi

**Autor**: Lady Bogard  
**Título**: Always be...  
**Sinopse**: Eles acreditavam não merecer aquilo tudo, vidas que se entrelaçam e destinos que se unem. Mas amor é o tesouro que brilha no fim do arco-íris, pra todos que se arriscam a buscá-lo.  
**Fandom**: Weiss Kreuz Kapitel  
**Ship**: YohjixKen, AyaxOmi, POxPO  
**Orientação**: yaoi  
**Classificação**:18 anos (só porque é yaoi)  
**Gênero**: romance, angust (muito leve)  
**Formato**: Parte 03 de 03  
**Observação**: RA, fic baseada no ambiente criado pela Freya de Niord, menção a m-preg (por mais que eu odeie)

* * *

**Always be...  
****Lady Bogard**

**Parte III  
****Aya e Omi**

Se alguém me dissesse, eu não acreditaria. Ou melhor, eu não _aceitaria_. De todas as pessoas do mundo, justamente eu, um assassino, encontraria a felicidade e geraria a vida, justamente oposto do que costumava fazer.

Mas fora possível.

No começo, era apenas a minha devoção a Aya. Curando as feridas que eu sabia que ele tinha. Tentando diminuir a dor que ele sentia. Por que a dor de Aya era a minha dor. Assim como sua felicidade era a minha.

Atravessar a muralha que o protegia foi difícil e doloroso. Ele se envolvera em um muro de solidão, e protegera o coração da única forma que conhecia, afastando-se de tudo o que pudesse fazê-lo sofrer.

O único elo que Aya parecia manter com algum sentimento era Aya-chan, sua irmã caçula.

Mas eu não o via assim, dessa forma. Eu sentia sua alma gritando por socorro. Por braços onde pudesse se aninhar e seguir em frente.

Não foi fácil. Mas _nada_ em minha vida foi fácil. Sempre foi muita dor, muito sofrimento. Nunca tive uma infância, amigos que se importassem de verdade. Até conhecê-los. Até Weiss estar formada.

Então havia Yohji, tão ferido quanto Aya. E Ken, que tinha o coração partido a cada dia, porque insistia em confiar. Continuava a acreditar nas pessoas. Sempre tão ingênuo...

A Weiss parecia... não uma válvula de escape, mas... talvez a _saída_. A forma que todos elegeram pra que tudo terminasse. A dor, as lágrimas, a vida. Parecia honroso, morrer fazendo justiça. Cobrando o preço das injurias que escapavam impunes ao castigo.

Todos nós, mesmo que não admitíssemos na época, escolhemos a Weiss Kreuz como o carrasco que daria fim às nossas vidas. De um jeito mais rebuscado do que um simples copo de veneno, porém tão efetivo quanto.

Ninguém sabia quando ocorreria. Seria na próxima missão? Na missão que realizaríamos no mês seguinte? Uma incógnita.

E então, num ponto do caminho, as coisas mudaram. Encontrei uma brecha para o coração de Aya, e invadi sua alma entregando-lhe todo o meu amor. Ele acolheu minha oferta. Aya se rendeu e aceitou o abrigo que eu queria que fosse dele.

O amor realmente transforma as pessoas. Digo isso não por mim, porque na época não via as transformações que sofria. Mas percebia as de Yohji. E as de Ken, num reflexo similar ao que se passava no meu relacionamento com Aya.

E então Kenji Hidaka nasceu, na melhor época de nossas vidas. Éramos jovens, agindo como jovens. Realizando missões já sem as intenções auto-punitivas. Já não víamos a Weiss como um instrumento de vingança contra nós mesmos, condenando-nos por sobreviver. Por continuar, por perder pessoas importantes.

A Weiss se tornou o elo que nos unira. Era o fio do destino que fizera com que nos encontrássemos. A corrente que prendia nossos corações.

E então Saiyuri veio. Um raiozinho de luz que brilhou na noite escura. Porque, apesar de tudo, minha vida sempre pareceria tomada pela profunda escuridão. Eu sempre sofria demais. Havia a dor, e o flagelo. E Aya ao meu lado.

Como foi bom, viver ao lado desses três. Dia após dia. Amei ver Kenji crescendo, se tornando um rapaz avoado e meio doidinho, que aparecia com uma cor diferente de cabelo toda semana, insistindo em tocar contra-baixo (quase nos deixando surdos no começo), e dando sua palavra de que faria sucesso...

Mas incrível mesmo foi ver Saiyuri, minha filha, crescer. Eu apreciava todas às vezes que ia a escola, ouvir uma bronca por seu comportamento. Não porque apoiasse sua rebeldia. Mas porque nunca alguém fizera isso por _mim_.

Eu não tivera uma infância normal, como as outras crianças, e era tudo o que queria que Saiyuri tivesse. Ou Yuri-chan, como Kenji a chama.

Queria lhe dar apoio, lhe dar uma família que a compreendesse e aceitasse seu gênio forte e caráter firme. Tudo o que nunca me foi permitido.

Por ela, eu soube quando chegou a hora de nos despedirmos da Weiss. Naquela noite em que Aya se ferira pra me salvar. Porque os inimigos eram mais do que o esperado. Conseguimos virar o jogo e vencê-los, mas Aya acabara ferido.

Não fora nada grave. Ken costurara o machucado ao chegar em casa (ele pegara prática nisso), mas muito sangue fora perdido, manchando as nossas roupas. Era uma visão chocante.

No dia seguinte, no café da manhã, Saiyuri me cumprimentara normalmente. Exceto pelo brilho em seus olhos. Havia algo lá, um reflexo que não existia antes. Ela me pedia algo silenciosamente, e eu sabia o que era.

Ela pedia o fim da Weiss. E foi o que aconteceu. Meu sobrenome e o sangue que corre em minhas veias, finalmente, serviu para alguma coisa. A Koneko foi um prêmio de _aposentadoria_. Uma das poucas equipes que chegara intacta ao final e que merecera a recompensa.

Floristas. Nada mais do que isso. Muito mais do eu esperava, do que eu merecia. Florista, junto à minha família, aos meus amigos. Céus, finalmente eu não sentia nenhum peso sobre os ombros, nenhuma responsabilidade. Apenas a chance de... _viver_.

Minha filhinha está prestes a seguir seu caminho. Não é fácil deixá-la partir, ser livre para buscar a própria felicidade, casando-se com apenas vinte anos. Mas sei que é o certo, e apóio sua decisão como sempre apoiei. Por que compreendi, finalmente, que isso é a vida.

Foi difícil e doloroso. Havia momentos em que eu desejava não acordar, desejava apenas o fim... mas valeu a pena cada segundo. E se eu pudesse voltar no tempo... não. Não vou pensar nisso. Não agora.

Vou viver o hoje. O presente ao lado de Aya.

Por que eu estive no fim do arco-íris, e encontrei o que procurava. Não, não falo de ouro. Falo de Aya. E de Saiyuri.

Porque a caminhada foi longa, cada passo foi acompanhado por dor e sofrimento. Houve lágrimas o suficiente para marcar uma vida toda, e momentos de desespero que pareciam nunca ter fim.

E eu faria tudo de novo. Passaria pela provação quantas vezes fosse necessário, se tivesse a certeza de encontrar Aya ao final. Pois ele era tudo o que eu precisava.

Foi então que ouvi Kenji tocando a música de entrada. Era um casamento pouco convencional. Mas Saiyuri é uma jovem pouco convencional, que faz tudo a sua maneira.

Vi o filho de Yohji e Ken lutando em vão contra as lágrimas. Ele estava tão emocionado quanto seus pais.

Virei-me para a direita, sorrindo. Aya permanecia parado ao meu lado, no altar, vestindo um soberbo smoking cinza. Estava lindo, absurdamente perfeito.

E chorava.

Céus. Aya estava chorando. Não pude resistir à cena. Minha mão buscou a dele, e entrelacei os nossos dedos. Deixei a emoção fluir, me contagiando com suas lágrimas. Me sentia tão feliz e realizado!

Senti quando Aya apertou minha mão com carinho e retribui. Compreendi o que ele queria me dizer naquele toque. Voltei a olhar nossa filha, que entrava maravilhosa na igreja.

É, Aya, nós conseguimos. Nós conseguimos.

Fim

* * *

**N/A**: Está aí, Evil. Espero que goste de lê-lo tanto quanto gostei de digitá-lo. É um presente feito de coração, feito por uma amiga que podia ser um pouco melhor!

Você perdoa pela minha deserção no desafio? Ç.Ç

Agosto/2008


End file.
